A Dangerous Game
by CreatorZorah
Summary: Post-Hogwarts story. Daphne wants to dominate, Harry wants to submit. When they finally find each other, their desires lead them into an unknown world of danger and pleasure. Femdom: Daphne/Harry, canon: Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive and kicking! I still don't have enough time to write anything serious, but I have urge to write something perverted. This time it will be a realistic femdom story loosely based on real life experiences :)

If you aren't adult, I advise you to leave although I'll try to avoid explicit content.

* * *

A DANGEROUS GAME

_by CreatorZorah_

It was a very boring day. Just her usual day. As always she was having lunch in a small muggle restaurant not far from Ministry. Despite her young age, Daphne was heading the Department of Magical Education. As one of the few Slytherins who had fought against Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts she had certain privileges. She could climb the ladder faster.

But still, it was a boring job just like her life. The news about her younger sister's engagement with Draco Malfoy did nothing to better her mood. In fact, it reminded her about her own private life, which was inexistent. It wasn't her appearance that made it difficult. She thought of herself as one of the most beautiful girls of her generation and that wouldn't be far from truth. She had been a usual target of Hogwarts students' wet dreams regardless of the House.

Her problem were her sexual desires. She had absolutely no interest in a traditional relationships. She wasn't playing for the other team, no, she was attracted to men, but in a different, very special way. She wanted them on their knees before her, humiliated and worshiping her. The Wizarding World was small and that made her choice quite limited. There were very few men who would like this sort of treatment. Most of them were worms who weren't worth her time. She wanted a man whom she could respect, not some desperate idiot. More important, she wasn't a fool to allow her desires to ruin her reputation.

She had tried to initiate the desired relationships with two boys in Hogwarts, but every time she had had to stop realizing that her desires had been unrequited. There was one time she had tried to date pretending to be normal like anyone else, but it hadn't worked well, hadn't lasted even a week. Much to Daphne's dismay her behaviour around boys and subsequently girls, whom she had always been envious, made people think she were arrogant and unfeeling. They had even given her a moniker, the Ice Queen. It was a sad existence, but Daphne hoped she would find her destined one, who would love to kiss her feet more than anything else! At the thought she failed to suppress a blush and hid her face behind a random magazine that had been lying on the chair left by previous patron.

"I didn't know you were so interested in motorcycles."

Daphne cursed inwardly, lowering the magazine to look at the speaker. It was Potter of all people. She hated Potter. Well, not really hated. He was handsome, powerful... someone she could respect. Exactly her type. But she hated the fact that he caught her off guard. What was he doing in the muggle restaurant anyway? She had thought she was the only one to visit it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for a place to have lunch, then saw you here," he answered taking place across the table. "Mind if I join you?"

_Do I mind? If you kneel before me and beg..._ Daphne shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, that were about to cause another blush. To hide her emotions she used her usual facial expression "you're dirt under my feet".

"I didn't expect to see you in the muggle part of the city," he said.

A bit offended she asked, "Because I'm a pureblood?"

"Well, yes," he answered, "but mostly because you've always seemed to turn up your nose at anything muggle."

"Ah, that should teach you that a wand doesn't make a wizard," she said with a cold smile.

Potter was about to retort, but was interrupted by a waitress, who asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Orange juice, please," he told the waitress with a smile and turned to Daphne. "My bad, I didn't want to offend you."

"You didn't, not really," she said. "The Prophet reported about your betrothal. Congratulations are in order, I assume?"

Despite knowing that she hadn't had any chances in first place, she was very envious of the bloody redhead. Harry Potter would have become the perfect specimen to satisfy her needs. But he was betrothed now and soon would be married. He was out of the picture, just like most men of her generation. Well, those men who deserve her attention anyway...

He blushed innocently and blurted out, "Thanks. I hope that the Prophet will leave me alone some day."

"That won't happen even if you finally die."

"Finally?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you have this uncanny ability to stay alive. There are whispers about your immortality... Not that I believe this nonsense."

"Why would anyone believe..." he said in disbelief, before stopping himself in the middle of the sentence. "Ah, forget I said that. They believe anything."

At that time the waitress returned with a drink for him and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Steamed turbot with langoustines, please," she said.

"And for you sir?"

"Er... Fillet of Limousin veal... with artichokes," Potter told the waitress.

As she left, Potter looked at Daphne and said, "So, muggle restaurants."

"What about them?"

He shrugged. "Well, how did you discover them?"

"I'm a pureblood and in employ of the Ministry. Did you miss the latest laws, which forced us to learn more about muggle world?"

"Do you mean annual examination?"

"Yes," she answered. Daphne had been quite annoyed by the law, but in the end it had turned out to be the best thing could have happened to her. "I had to invest some time into studying the muggle world. And then I found lots of wonderful things I had never thought even existed in first place. You have to admit that it's impossible to find anything similar to this place in our world."

"Wizarding world has other qualities," Potter argued.

"Oh? I didn't think that you of all people would defend superiority of the Wizarding world."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mistake me for Hermione," he said.

Despite her attempts to stay calm Daphne burst out laughing. Oh, it was so bad that he was already taken, otherwise she would love to try to get him on his knees. But... did Weasley matter? Daphne realized that she didn't really care about his fiancée. If Harry were willing to become her slave, his marriage with Weasley wouldn't interfere with Daphne's wishes at all. But the chance of him agreeing was very low.

Although she had absolutely no experience, she knew that she couldn't afford to rush it. If she had any chance then she had to use baby steps, otherwise she might scare him off. Daphne decided that talking would be enough for awhile, however, she had to secure the next "date" with him even if he wouldn't consider it as such.

"Well, I have to get back to work. We should do it again," she said as they finished the meal.

" I'd be happy to keep you company."

"Until the next time then..."

And so it began. At first they would meet regularly at the restaurant. She was careful enough to keep him unaware of her plans, but every single time she would try to make little progress, letting him do something insignificant for her, asking him to help her with something. Much to her delight he had never said "no" to her, even when she asked him to give her a back rub two weeks later.

Daphne knew that Harry loved Ginny, that much was clear, but at the same time she began to notice that he enjoyed when she was ordering him around even if she didn't ask him to do anything beyond simple things. Of course, she feared that it could be just wishful thinking. However she was almost convinced that it wasn't her imagination when he rubbed her feet at her place. She used an excuse that she was very tired and her feet were hurting. Two months and she got only that far... She was afraid to push her luck.

And then one day Harry made her sure that he was enjoying to obey her, to let her have power over him. When she asked him to rub her feet as she was lying on a sofa, instead of sitting beside her, he knelt before her. Her feet were so close to his face that it sent shiver up her back. The pose all but screamed that he wanted to be humiliated by her. He was a strong and stubborn person in real life, who wouldn't allow anyone to control him. At least he seemed to be the person. But there was this side of him no-one but her knew. The side she absolutely loved.

But she had to take a step towards him. She wanted him to kiss her feet. That would be the turning point. But would he do that? She was sure he wanted to, but at the same time... it was less than a month until his wedding with Ginny.

"Just do it," she ordered finally.

"Wha-at?" Harry uttered.

"I know you want it," she said. "We both want it. Just... seal the deal."

Harry was silent for a few seconds, before saying, "I can't... I can't just cheat on Ginny."

"I'm sure you know that we aren't talking about sex, Harry."

"And I'm sure Ginny wouldn't be happy about me being..."

"Being what? My slave?" Daphne smiled. "It's not like you'd really be my slave... and it's not about sex for us. We'd just have some fun. How much fun did you have in your life? You told me yourself that all your life you were doing what expected from you, not what you wanted. Why not try to do something you want for a change."

"I don't know, Daphne."

She almost cursed, realizing that her words didn't work and he was still hesitating. It was so damn close! "Well, either you do it, or we're done."

"We?"

"You know what I mean. We had this... relationship for two months." She moved her foot closer to his face. "Come on, Harry. In for a knut, in for a galleon."

For a few moments she feared that he would chose to go away, but then he leaned to her feet and began kissing them again and again. Daphne was so shocked that she didn't react for a dozen seconds. Yes, she wanted him doing that, but Daphne didn't believe that he would. But here, Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard of the Great Britain was kneeling before her, kissing her feet and accepting his role as her slave. And Merlin, it felt... good.

"How it is going to work between us?" Harry asked. He sounded very insecure.

"Well, if we want to make it work, we need a few simple rules," Daphne agreed and smiled mischievously, "How about you'll just do anything I ask?"

"With a few... restrictions if you don't mind," he said carefully. "You won't force me to do anything in public places and you won't force me to do anything criminal."

Daphne frowned. "I have to reject both restrictions. Let's say I'd want you to use polyjuice. It's a restricted substance and it's use could be considered a crime. But we would be able to have lots of fun with it. As for public places... I want to be able to use you in public places in disguise."

"How about I do anything you ask me to, unless your orders threaten our reputation or lives as well as lives of people around us. Our relationship shouldn't be made known. "

"Much better. From now on you'll obey me. I'll do anything I want with you and you won't complain or refuse unless my order would fall under restrictions. Of course, we might have missed something, but I'll try to be reasonable about it. It's not like I'd order you to eat troll dung, we both know what it's about."

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Good..." she said. "How come you didn't do it with Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny is... very submissive at home. She's... a lot like me in a way. In public she's headstrong and confident, she argues a lot and has always got an opinion about things. At home, however, she seems to think that as a man I have to decide on every single bloody thing. But I don't want that. I have desires that only you seem to understand. It would just disgust her. I, however, love her and don't want to lose her just because I'm a freak who loves to be dominated and humiliated."

Daphne scowled. "Do you think I'm a freak too?"

"Of course not," he answered.

"But I do have weird desires too," she told him with a sigh. "You aren't a freak, Harry. Stop saying this nonsense."

He shrugged. "Did you ever had something similar with someone else?"

She shook her head. "No. What about you?"

" I often let Hermione order me around." He blushed furiously. "But it's nothing like what I have with you."

The thought of Granger dominating him was amusing, although she felt a pang of jealousy. She knew that it was different, but still... Mine! Daphne placed her foot on Harry's face and pushed him to the floor. Then she stood up and stepped on his head with her right foot. It was, probably, a bit painful, but nothing Harry wouldn't handle.

"Well, slave, let's have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: people do mistakes the first time they seriously try D/s. They act irresponsible and things get often out of control and it can get quite dangerous. Now multiply that by limitless possibilities of magic and you will still have barely a glimpse of the resulting catastrophe. Hence A Dangerous Game.

* * *

A DANGEROUS GAME

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

Daphne had lots of plans and every single minute her perverted mind was producing new exciting plans for Harry. But she wouldn't rush, a slow approach would be better for both of them. Harry lay on the floor, while she was pressing her toes into his mouth. Finally he gave in and opened his mouth. As he sucked on her toes, she bit on her lip, trying to suppress a moan. Her legs shook, but she forced herself to stand steady. The vertical position proved to be disadvantageous...

Daphne removed her foot from his face... not before kicking him with it in the face. Oh she was so excited about having so much power over him! There was a part of her that wanted to beat him up to a bloody pulp with her feet, to humiliate him, make him feel like a worthless dirt under her feet... but she wasn't sure if he would like it... not that he had to like it, but she didn't want to scare him off. Better control her sadistic desires and not get carried away.

Without saying a word she went upstairs to her bedroom. Harry understood what was required of him and followed her. Good boy. She sat on the bed and looked at Harry. He looked completely insecure, like a lost puppy. He wanted to serve her, but had no idea how to do it. Well, as an owner she had to teach her slave how to please his Mistress.

"Take off your clothes," she said. "All of them."

He obeyed. Daphne wasn't sure what she had expected, but his body was nowhere near the perfect shape. She wouldn't have noticed it if not for muggle magazines though. Wizards tended to pay very little attention to their bodies. She had to rectify that.

"I see... you do _not_ work out. I expect you to do anything in your power to be a perfect slave. Don't I deserve it?"

"Of course you do!" he answered.

"You will work out from now on. Hire a muggle personal trainer - they do that, I believe. If you ignore my order I'll punish you... and by punishing I really mean something you wouldn't want... like having absolutely no contact to me for days or weeks."

Harry blushed and looked at his feet. " Daphne..."

" You'll call me Mistress when we're alone," she corrected him . "What did you want to say?"

"I... I'm not sure I can afford to hire anyone," he answered.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You're a Potter aren't you? I doubt you or your father could spend all your family gold."

"Er... goblins confiscated everything I had in my vaults for the break-in during the war. It was either that or facing another Goblin Rebellion. It wasn't the best time to start a war with goblins."

"I wasn't aware of that... Didn't the Ministry compensate you for that?"

"It was four years ago, Da... Mistress. Right after the war. I refused the compensation in hope that the Ministry would help the families affected by the war."

Daphne couldn't believe it. Did he really think that he wasn't affected by the war? She did receive a compensation for the death of her parents even though she didn't really need the gold. It wasn't right. What was the Minister thinking? After the war she had tripled the wealth of her family taking horrible inflation into account All thanks to the reputation she had earned during the ten minutes of the Battle of Hogwarts. But Harry, the true hero of the war, had lost everything. Great! That was so typical of Wizarding world.

"Unbelievable," Daphne said. " Why do you work as an auror? It's anything but a well paid job. You could do much more than that."

In fact she knew that an average salary of an auror was four hundred Galleons a month due to the difficulties the Ministry was still facing. More important, one couldn't buy much with a single Galleon anymore. The last time she had had to buy muggle money a Galleon had been worth a little more than a pound. A lot of very talented wizards and witches had been targeted by the Death Eaters. Magical services became very expensive because of high demand and low supply. How did he pay for the meals at restaurants with her? Did he use his savings just to meet her? That was an oddly pleasing thought.

He shrugged. "Someone has to."

"You're something else, Harry," she muttered rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I won't take my words back, though..."

"But..."

"You must not interrupt me," Daphne said. "I can't have you fail to meet my expectations because you're too noble for your own good. I'll give you access to my vault to hire a personal trainer and to pay costs associated with it."

She wouldn't even notice a dent in her wealth.

"Daph... Mistress, I can't accept that!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're my property and you will do as I please," she reminded him. "It's not a gift, it's investment. You will owe me, and, believe me, I'll find a way for you to pay me back for my generosity. Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, get on your knees and start with kissing my feet," she told him. "You'll greet me like this every time you meet me in private."

As Harry obeyed, she lay down and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her feet. Soon he licked her feet without being ordered, but that was exactly what she wanted, so she didn't complain. A good slave had to know what his Mistress wanted, like a House Elf. Daphne giggled when she imagined Harry as her House Elf. Well... she could transfigure him into one someday. But first she would do other exciting things to him.

When she got satisfied, Daphne kicked him in the face again. This time a bit harder and she noticed blood on his lips. Thankfully he didn't complain. On contrary, it seemed that he loved her doing that. Still, it wasn't the right time to get violent.

"Now take off my skirt," she said. He froze for a moment but then began to pull off her skirt with shaking hands. Hadn't he and Ginny had sex? Or was it his excitement at the prospect of seeing her naked? "And knickers too. There is one more part of my body that needs the magic of your tongue."

This time Daphne couldn't suppress a moan as Harry obeyed her. She pushed his head down and didn't let him go for an hour until she was too exhausted. Pleasantly exhausted. It was easily the best day of her life. Six orgasms on a single day wasn't something she was used to. Sadly it was getting late...

Harry hesitated for a few seconds before entering his house. He felt really bad about cheating on Ginny. He was even more disgusted with himself because it was turning him on. What would Ginny say if she'd known about him and Daphne? Did he make a mistake? Was he an egotistical arsehole? He shook his head. Daphne was right... he was tired of doing what was required of him.

"I'm home," Harry said, as he opened the door.

As Ginny saw him, she asked, "Did you get into a fight?"

He cursed inwardly. Daphne kicked him quite hard, leaving a bruise under his right eye and a small, but quite painful wound on the lip. Both were hard to miss. Daphne had forbidden him to heal anything, just as she had forbidden to wash his face or mouth until he got home. He had to avoid kissing Ginny, otherwise she would taste Daphne, which would be... awkward to explain.

"Er... I had a run-in with a rather violent witch," he answered. He was one of the worst liars in the history and decided to tell as much truth as he could. "She kicked me in the face twice."

"A dark witch?" she asked.

"Yep, the darkest and the most evil one," he said with a smile, walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower."

As Harry got there he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Ginny would kiss him like always, but hanks to bruises she hadn't. Hell, he was happy that she didn't get close to him, as he smelled Daphne on him. If he and Daphne would continue like this (and he was sure that it would only get worse) their affair wouldn't end well. But he didn't give a damn.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked as he left the bathroom.

"Yeah, just dead tired," he answered looking at Ginny, who changed into a sexy nightgown.

"I wish you'd get some less dangerous job," she said with a sigh. "Well, if you're so tired..."

The second woman was criticizing his job choice... Truth be told he couldn't imagine a peaceful life. He had always had to fight someone to die another day. First it had be Dudley, although it was more running than fighting. Then all the adventures at Hogwarts. And finally being auror he was hunting down dark wizards and witches. He was completely content with his job although the salary might have been higher. Hopefully the economy of the Wizarding world would normalize in the coming years.

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her and carried to the bed. He and Ginny weren't quite compatible in bed, because both of them wanted to submit. Their sexual life was quite boring as it had always been "slow and sensual". But right now he was willing to have it very rough. He wanted a release after his adventures with Daphne.

"I'm not that tired," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** somehow I wrote another chapter for this story :) Don't expect much from it though. I'm writing it merely for fun.

* * *

**A DANGEROUS GAME**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 3**

Harry was in a good mood. Memories of the last evening with Daphne were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't wait to meet her again. However, he didn't expect to be called to Robards, the Head of the Auror Office. People believed that Harry would eventually succeed him and rather soon, but Harry wasn't so sure. Although Harry was a more powerful wizard, he was too inexperienced as an Auror, which had led to a few painful mistakes in the past.

"As you, probably, know we do sometimes serve as bodyguards for Ministry personnel and other important wizards and witches," Gawain Robards said as Harry sat in a chair. "We received a request. Approved by the Minister, of course. Normally I would ask another Auror, but she specifically asked for you."

"She?" Harry asked.

"Ah… It's Daphne Greengrass. I'm not sure if you know her, but she is considered the most wealthy person in the Wizarding Britain. In return for your services, Miss Greengrass agreed to triple your salary and provide funds for the Auror Office. Enough to double salaries. Of course, you can decline, but… you know well enough we're in dire need of gold."

He didn't really want to become a bodyguard, he was an Auror for a reason, but the moment Robards mentioned Daphne, Harry knew that he would agree. Besides, the Auror Office desperately needed more gold. The Office consisted practically of volunteers who agreed to work for very low salaries. Eventually they would need to raise salaries. Better sooner than later.

"What about details? Why does she need a bodyguard?" Harry asked.

"She's rich and influential. I assume she would be worried about her wellbeing. She requested a bodyguard to stay by her side twenty four hours a day. Monthly four days off. One-year contract."

"One-year?!" Harry couldn't help but exclaim. "I have a wedding in just a month. Can you imagine how happy my future wife would be when I tell her that?"

"I'll understand if you decline," Robards said. "To tell you truth, I don't think she needs any protection. She needs you."

"And the Office needs gold."

"Yeah," Gawain said with a sigh. "I don't know how long they're going to work here if we don't pay them more. They have families and kids."

He would be forced to agree even if he hadn't wanted to spend more time with Daphne. She bought him, which was… interesting in a way. She had even more power over him now and he liked it. Still, it was a little too much. He could relate to her, however. She had to be just as eager to try something new as he was.

"I agree."

"Excellent!" Robards beamed. "Miss Greengrass requested discretion. She doesn't want the contract to become public knowledge. You're going to work polyjuiced. On paper, you're going undercover. Not even I'm allowed to know your fake identity."

"I assume I can't tell Ginny about it, can I?"

"Unfortunately, no," the Head Auror answered, "but I'll inform her about an undercover operation."

"Do I have to sign something?" Harry asked.

"No, it's between Miss Greengrass and the Minister." Gawain handed over a ring to him. "The contract enters into force once you use the portkey."

"How do I activate it?"

"Just say your full name aloud," the Head Auror explained. "And Harry, thank you."

"Well, I hope I'll be able to visit you in the near future," he said. "Harry James Potter."

Harry instantly recognized the place where the portkey brought him. Daphne's home. He was sure that she wasn't home yet. It occurred to him that he would live a year with Daphne. What about Ginny? Did he really want to be away from her for such a long time? He really should have thought it through instead of doing this 'saving people' thing again… or better said, thinking with his dick. But well, it wasn't like he couldn't talk about it to Daphne. If this really would be bad, they would do something about it. He looked around. On the table lay a parchment and two phials filled with some liquids. A grey one and a red one.

"_Undress yourself and drink the grey potion, then the red one," the parchment told him._

He opened the phial and drank the liquid. Well, he hoped the potion wouldn't hurt him. Most likely the polyjuice potion. Harry was quite impressed that she actually managed to make the whole thing legal. Not that the Ministry could prevent people from brewing and using it. It was a very difficult potion to brew though. Hermione was a genius. Not that it had gone well for her…

Oh, crap! Harry couldn't believe that Daphne decided to turn him into a girl. His hair grew fast to waist length and changed the color to red. But it wasn't the most disturbing experience: his penis disappeared and instead of it something appeared on his chest. Merlin pants, now he knew how the girls had felt when they had had to turn into him during his escape from Privet Drive. It was embarrassing to say the least. He opened the second phial and drank from it. A sudden spasm of pain drove him to his knees. It felt like the Cruciatus for a few seconds. Then the pain was gone. What the hell was that?

"_The potion stabilized the polyjuice transformation,"_ the parchment told him. "_Your room is on the right side. Get dressed and start cooking for dinner."_

Stabilized? Oh, he heard about the newly developed potion, but it was supposed to be very expensive due to extremely rare ingredients. Daphne had the gold though… Harry felt sick. He hoped, Daphne knew how to turn him back, because he didn't want to be stuck in this form. Yes, she had to know what she was doing. She wasn't irresponsible. On the other hand he agreed that she would do anything she wanted with him. Turning him into a girl didn't fall under restrictions. Besides, a part of him… a very large part of him was excited about the whole thing. He wanted her to do all these weird things to him.

Harry sighed and decided to take a look in the mirror. His face reddened as he did. Daphne had chosen a very beautiful appearance for him. A slender and quite curvy body. He grew a few inches taller mostly due to his very long legs. The skin was fair and felt very smooth. His eyes were blue, while his hair as he already noticed turned red. He couldn't help but to get extremely aroused. Not only because of the sight, but due to the fact that Daphne did that to him.

His room was very small, but he didn't expect a big one. He was her slave! There was nothing but a bed and a small drawer, where he found muggle lingerie and a few dresses. He blushed as he put on black knickers and bra. Harry shook his head and slipped into a black muggle dress. He bit his lower lip when he looked in the mirror again. He would have fallen for the girl the moment he saw her, which was quite awkward because he was the girl. The girl was real though, otherwise Daphne would have been unable to make the polyjuice potion.

No matter how much he wanted to stay calm, he was getting more and more worried. Although it was an interesting experience, the stabilizing potion bothered him, because its effect was supposed to be permanent. As beautiful as this girl was, he didn't want to be stuck in her body for life. Finally, he wanted to speak to Hermione using the Floo network, but realized that he couldn't, because she wouldn't recognize him. Why would she, the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, talk to some girl asking about effects of a restricted potion? Sure he could tell her the truth, but he wasn't so desperate yet.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He had to assume that Daphne knew what she was doing. Yes, she wouldn't do anything without thinking it through. Instead of worrying about it, he had better things to do. Cooking, for instance. If the dinner wouldn't be ready till her arrival, he would be punished. And punishment wouldn't be pleasurable. On contrary. That was a part of the game they were playing. He didn't have to like what she was doing to him. It was about Daphne, her desires and her pleasure. He had to meet her expectations. And that was, what he liked about it. The fact that she had such a power over him.

Daphne was a little worried when she was going back home. She wasn't sure how Harry would take everything she had arranged. It had seemed to be a good idea and she had been too excited to think it over. Daphne knew she was acting too impulsive and it could get a little bit dangerous for both of them. But once the idea was in her head, she needed to act. After years of suppressing her desires it was too painful to control them. Daphne hoped, Harry wouldn't overreact.

Harry met her kneeling at the door. In addition, he looked like a girl she had found for the potion. It was a good sign.

"Shoes," she said.

He did exactly what she wanted. Took off her shoes and kissed her feet. She bit on her lip. It felt so good to have him at her feet that she could barely contain her desire to start jumping for joy. She went to the dinning room half-wishing the dinner wasn't ready yet. She would get a chance to punish him. Although she wanted him to behave. She wasn't sure if she was happy that the dinner was ready. And Merlin, it was good. He definitely knew how to cook.

Daphne noticed, however, that Harry looked as though he wanted to ask something. He was worried. Well, on one hand he agreed to be her slave, on the other hand their relationships could end at any moment if she would go too far. She sighed.

"I'm sorry if all this was too sudden," she said. "I might have gone overboard."

"No, you…" he protested.

"Don't lie to me," Daphne interrupted him. "I know I did."

Harry blushed. "Is this potion reversible?" he asked.

"Oh… this is what you're worried about." Daphne laughed. "Yes, it is reversible. Although I'll turn you back only if you're going to be a good slave. Something else?"

"I'm not sure if four days off are enough. I can't just leave Ginny for entire year. We have a wedding in a month."

"Yeah, I didn't think this through," she agreed. "How about eight days?"

"Eight is good, I think."

"Very well. That settles it, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Mistress," he said.

Daphne's cheeks reddened. "As long as you're a girl, your name will be Amy Jones. You're seventeen. A squib from Australia, who agreed to work as my servant for meals and a place to sleep. Questions?"

"A squib?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you won't do any magic around me," she said. "I want you completely helpless and powerless. Give me your wand."

His eyes widened, but he did as asked. Daphne knew how difficult it was to give up a wand. She couldn't imagine it, but it was just another step to make him completely dependent on her. He had to learn that even his magic wasn't his own. He was going to learn that he was only allowed to do any magic when she allowed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. _Well, it seems I just can't write a story without adding some drama and doing something evil to some characters. Well, that isn't surprising, because I am evil._

_**And under18,** don't read it. Although nothing detailed/__explicit, s__till..._

_Before you say anything… I don't bash Ginny here. Ginny and Harry both have… issues. _

* * *

It was a magnificent experience for Daphne. Harry had been living with her for five days and he was still getting used to being a girl. The reason she had changed his gender was very simple. What is a person? Mind or body? Some people would say it's mind, but what is a mind without body? Nothing. Harry identified himself with his body and his name. It was just another step in the direction of making him aware that even his identity didn't belong him. He was her property. She wanted to own both his mind and his body.

Of course, she was perfectly aware that she was playing with fire. Daphne didn't really want him to end up having gender identity disorder. However, they both were willing participants. He could quit at any time. He agreed and so she would continue, because the game excited her. The more risky it was getting the more she was enjoying it. Besides, Daphne was sure he would be ok. Sure, this experience would change him, but she doubted it would break someone who had defeated Voldemort. Although she had to admit that, a thought of completely breaking him was very appealing. It wasn't something she would really try to do. Some phantasies should never become reality no matter how appealing.

Daphne looked at Harry, who was licking her feet. He was a great slave. She hadn't expected that he would need so little training. He had learned to follow her rules; he had been almost as good as a house-elf at cleaning, cooking and doing laundry. Thanks to his friend Granger, it was nearly impossible to get an elf nowadays. Still, Daphne didn't want him to be almost as good as an elf, she wanted him to be better than an elf. She looked at three rings in her hands and smiled. She had let Tracey charm them for her. Daphne didn't know anyone better than Tracey at doing things like these.

"Amy," she said, "I want you to wear these rings."

"What do they do, Mistress?" Harry asked.

"One ring to let you hear my call. One ring to let you know my location. One is a remotely activated portkey which brings you to me upon activation."

"Sounds like the ring verse from The Lord of the Rings," Harry said. "May I ask why do you want me to wear them?"

Daphne smiled.

"You won't be able to do things as fast as house-elves, but I don't really need that. You have plenty time to work while I'm at work. However, I want to have an ability to summon you."

"Alright," he said and put the rings on his fingers. "But you better not summon me from my bed when I'm with Ginny."

Daphne's anger rose and she kicked him in his face. She didn't do it intentionally; she just reacted to his less than respectful tone.

"Ouch," he uttered. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome." Daphne grinned. "You may go home."

"What?"

"Two days off weakly, remember?"

"Ah… yeah," he said, standing up. "Would you turn me into a guy?"

Originally, she had planned to do that, but now when he asked… She had no reason to give him the potion. That wasn't the deal after all. Daphne knew, he could still demand the potion, and she would give it to him. That would be… regrettable and their relationship would suffer. However, she could at least try. The thought that she was the only one who could turn him into Harry Potter again was very satisfying. Unless someone else had his original hair. She had only ten pieces and, Merlin, how bad she wanted to get rid of them. Sadly, it would be a very foolish thing to do.

"Why would I do that?" Daphne asked.

"But, Ginny…"

"Not my problem," she answered. "I'll give you the potion to revert your appearance once I'm satisfied or bored of you being a girl. The only exception I'm willing to do is for your wedding."

"But…"

"I told you, it's not my problem. Make something up or stay here with me. Stop questioning me, slave."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," he said kneeling and kissing her feet.

"As you should be," she said with a smile. Success! "Now, be off with you, before I force you work with your tongue two days straight."

Harry couldn't say he was content with his life. No matter what he had been doing with Daphne, he loved Ginny. All these things Daphne was doing to him were awesome. She made him feel as though he had been born to lick her feet. It would be a lie to claim that he didn't love Daphne's wicked mind. Not a day went by without her doing something new to him. However, he wasn't content, because the more time he was with Daphne the more he hated himself for cheating on Ginny. Worse than cheating. He couldn't even imagine what she would say if she would discover details about his affair.

He decided to avoid apparating right to the door. He didn't want Ginny to curse him mistaking him for some creepy stalker girl. As he opened the gate, he froze. A very familiar fair-haired wizard was there at the door seemingly saying goodbye to Ginny. They looked quite chummy. What the hell was Malfoy doing here? Since when did she start giving him a goodbye kiss? He shook his head and stepped back from the gate.

No matter how much he wanted to say that it was nothing, just a friendly visit, he knew that it wasn't. It didn't look like they were just friends. Ginny thought Harry would return tomorrow, because he forgot to tell her that he would have two days off instead of one. As a result, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see. It wasn't as if he could blame Ginny for having an affair. He had fun on the side too. Their sex life was anything but exciting and it was only natural to look for some fun... However, why it had to be Malfoy of all people?

Well, as muggles say, payback's a bitch. He didn't have any right to criticize her. He was probably the worst bed partner ever for her. Perhaps, they were making a mistake. Maybe it would be wise to cancel the wedding. However… the thought hurt, he loved her no matter how irrational his feelings were. If Ginny had the same feelings then it wouldn't bother him so much. At least he hoped it wouldn't. He decided to ignore what he had seen.

As soon as Malfoy left, Harry went to the door and knocked on it.

"It's me," he said, when Ginny opened the door. "Harry"

"What?" Ginny blinked. "Is that some sort of stupid prank?"

"You may ask any question you like," he told her with a sigh. "I know, a day too early, but it's really me. The latest undercover mission requires this appearance."

"Merlin's balls!" she cursed and burst into laughter. "Sorry, it's just too… funny."

"Yeah," he muttered walking into the house.

"You're quite cute, you know?"

"I'm not cute," he answered. "I'm beautiful."

"When does it wear off?"

"Never," he answered. "It's been stabilized for the sake of the mission."

"So you're stuck as a teenage girl till the end of the mission," Ginny said, clearly amused by the fact. "What about the wedding? It's not like I mind you being a girl, but imagine what our guests would think!"

"I'm allowed to turn back into me for the wedding."

"What a shame," she said laughing. "That would be a beautiful prank."

Although she was laughing, Ginny was more than a little nervous. Harry came earlier and it was a near miss. If he'd come an hour earlier it would be bad. If he'd come two hours earlier it would be disastrous. Perhaps, Draco's suggestion wasn't as bad as she thought at first. She needed some discreet place for her meetings. She didn't want to risk her relationship with Harry for her sexual adventures.

It wasn't like she didn't love Harry. No, he was a good man. He would listen when she had some problems. He was quite romantic at times. He was a powerful wizard. He was charming, handsome and caring. Everything was great… except sex. Ginny wasn't sure if his relatives were at fault or something else… but he sucked at sex. She had never experienced orgasm with him, except when he was using his tongue. She didn't enjoy sex with him at all. A muggle sex toy was a better partner. Really. It was like having a shy virgin girl in the bed. The girl who desperately needed a fuck, but not getting any. Somehow, this undercover identity was very fitting.

Sure, she could play along occasionally. Sometimes she would pretend to be dominant one in the bed, but it wasn't something she really enjoyed. There were these rare moments when he would suddenly get quite good, but the chance of it happening was so low that it didn't matter. She had tried to talk to him about it, but she saw that these attempts hurt him. She hated to see him hurt. In the end, she had given up. She would be married to a man who couldn't or wouldn't please her in bed.

It was maddening. Being in love with someone completely incompatible in bed. Sometimes she had wondered if he was a gay. That would explain much. Except he wasn't. His stick rose any time he saw an attractive woman. Even Hermione. No, _especially_ Hermione, when she was bossy. That bitch… No, she had no reason to be angry with Hermione. It wasn't Hermione' fault at all.

"It's yours fucking fault," she whispered as she glanced at Harry.

She didn't fear that he would hear. He wouldn't. He was much too absorbed with using his tongue to please her. That was the only thing he could do good, but, well, it wasn't any different from using a sex toy. Ginny smiled. It was somehow pleasing asking him to do that after she had had such eventful night. A way to give vent to her anger and to pay him back for being horrible at sex. Her smile widened as she realized that it was her first lesbian sex. In a way, she was glad that he had to pretend to be a girl. It was a long-term mission and she didn't want him to find some bitch. She would rather kill him than let him cheat on her after everything she had been through with him.

As Draco Malfoy left Potter's house, he looked around and disapparated. As he had appeared at his manor, he laughed. It had worked! Draco hated Weasleys. He hated Ginny "I'm Whore" Weasley. He hated Potter. He hated them because of their fame. He hated them because they were on top of the Wizarding World, while his family lost all of its influence. Even his engagement with Astoria Greengrass hadn't brought much. Unlike her elder sister she didn't have anything. No money, no influence.

Oh, he was glad that Potter defeated the Dark Lord. He felt sick when he was thinking about that _creature_. He hated his father for submitting to the Dark Lord. He was glad that the man was rotting in Azkaban. It seemed as though the only person he hadn't hated was his mother. She had always been kind. She had always thought before acting. She had always been competent. She had never submitted to the half-blood _creature._ She had saved their family single-handed. His mother was perfect and he hated that she had to live like some common goblin, having two muggle jobs, one of which was dish cleaning in a restaurant. Nobody wanted to be associated with Malfoys. Nobody wanted to employ a Malfoy. Everyone wanted mudbloods and blood traitors.

He wanted to destroy them. All of them, because he didn't want to see his mother come home so exhausted that she would just collapse into her bed without taking off her clothes. He had begged her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to him. "You reap what you sow" was her usual answer. He had absolutely no idea where the quote was from, but he wouldn't agree. He couldn't agree. His mother had never done anything to deserve this fate. It was unbearable.

He wanted to change it. Draco didn't want his mother to suffer. That was the reason he had started searching for a way to dismantle rule of blood traitors and mudbloods. The simplest way to do that was to destroy Potter, Granger and Weasleys. Once people would lose their faith in their newest heroes, they would look back and he would rise. His family would rise with him and his mother wouldn't be forced to work so hard.

"A chain is as strong as its weakest link," his mother had said to him once when he had been young. He had been searching for the link until the Prophet announced Potter's wedding. He remembered that he had the link in his hands the whole time. Ginevra Weasley. She was the weakest link. Her fall would break the chain and lead him to his ultimate victory. He knew her weakness. She was a nymphomaniac.

It had happened in his fifth year. He had been foolish hormonal teenager who couldn't think straight in presence of girls, Weasleys and Potter. Although for completely different reasons. He loved girls and hated Weasleys and Potter. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to approach a girl. His father had never given him a proper advice and he hadn't listened to his mother back then. His father had told him once, "Never ask a woman, just take her, because you're Malfoy." Probably the most stupid thing to say to a child! Well, his father was a bloody idiot.

Draco was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad back then and had a lot of power over his fellow students. Umbridge would turn a blind eye no matter what he'd do. No, she encouraged any actions against those who supported Potter. Being stupid, Draco had been eager to use the opportunity to get what he wanted, such as to force an attractive girl to please him.

Draco had to admit, that he had been a coward back then. He had thought about doing that, but he would have never gone through with it. He had been all talk and he had only been dropping hints, implying how he would use his inquisitorial power and making lewd suggestions. Of course no girl had taken him serious… except Weasley… and, well, Pansy. The latter didn't matter anyway.

No matter how much he hated Weasleys Draco had fancied the redhead. She had been a beautiful girl. His first few attempts hadn't been productive. She had reacted almost the same way as other girls. However, unlike other girls she had begun to provoke him. He had been a fool, but not completely blind. She had wanted it as much if not more than him. The thought of being forced to please him somehow had appealed her perverted mind. Today, Draco couldn't understand how any woman could like something like that. Ginny Weasley was a sick masochistic nymphomaniac.

He had been using her during fifth, sixth and seventh year, sometimes daily. She had been very useful during the sixth year. A nice stress relief. At times, he would get tired of her, he would let Crabbe and Goyle have a go at her.

After the Dark Lord's fall he couldn't "force" her to do anything anymore. No matter willing or not. The Ministry would have used it as an excuse to imprison him. Still it had been amusing to watch Potter dating the whore.

It had taken him a weak to plan Ginny Weasley's fall. He had decided to make a real whore out of her. The practice was frowned upon in the muggle world. It was even worse in the Wizarding world. She would become a pariah. Potter, her husband, would soon follow. Weasley's reputation would be damaged beyond repair. Draco had been sure that, being a stupid whore, she would jump at the chance.

He had approached her and offered her gold for her services. As expected she had refused, but had seen desire in her eyes. It had been a matter of time. Two weeks later, he had lied to her that he wouldn't say a word about it to anyone, and had fucked her for twenty Galleons. She was so gullible. He had worked hard in the muggle world to afford using her services twice a week.

Yesterday he had successfully taken the next step. He had brought some friends. Of course, he had taken some precautions so that they wouldn't blabber. It would be his victory and nobody else's. They couldn't talk of Ginny to anyone who wasn't aware of it. A very delicate magic but these idiots jumped the chance to sleep with Potter's fiancée. He had to admit that it was fun. Six wizards and a witch. The whole day and night. Most of them left at the dawn, but he decided to stay longer.

Less than a month until the wedding. Soon…


End file.
